The Red and Pink Wedding
by VickyT36
Summary: Alvin and Brittany have been together for six months, and Alvin finally pops the question.
1. A Morning Together

**Chapter 1: A Morning Together  
**

**Hi everyone, VickyT36 here with this AATC fanfic, enjoy **

In Los Angelos, California in a lovely light red house lives Alvin Seville and his girlfriend Brittany Miller. About three months ago, Alvin asked Brittany to move in with him, and she accepted.

They were happy together, waking up together, eating together, and going to bed together. One Tuesday morning Brittany woke up first seeing her boyfriend still asleep.

She gently kissed him on the nose, and when she did he stirred, and opened his eye. "Morning, sweetie." she said. "Morning, beautiful." said Alvin, they got out of bed, and Brittany went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After she showered, brushed, she let Alvin have the bathroom, while she picked out her clothes. "Hmm, what should I wear to the boutique?" she asked herself. Brittany worked at a dress boutique that sold dresses, shoes, and accessories.

She got dressed in a pink blouse, blue skirt, and white high heels, then she went to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. She was making Alvin's favorite, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Mmm, I smell your cooking." said Alvin walking into the kitchen wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. He was all dressed to go to his job as a CEO of a music company.

The two ate, and when they finished they went out to the driveway to get their cars. Alvin's car was a red convertible, and Brittany's was a pink BMW. They kissed each other, said goodbye and went to work.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. Buying the Ring

**Chapter 2: Buying the Ring **

Brittany arrived at the boutique, grabbed her pink purse, and got out of her car. "Morning, everyone." said Brittany. "Oh, good morning, Brittany. How are you?" asked her boss, Mrs. Nezbit.

"I'm fine, thanks." said Brittany. Then Brittany two co-workers, Melissa and Vivian came in sight. "Hey, girls." said Brittany. "Hey, Britt." they said.

"All right, girls. There's work to be done. Brittany go hang up there new dresses. Melissa there are shoes that need to be organized, and Vivian go check the purse inventory." said Mrs. Nezbit.

"Yes, Mrs. Nezbit." said the women, getting to work. When Alvin arrived at the music company, he parked his car in his own special parking spot, and went into the building.

"Morning, Mr. Seville." said a worker. "Morning." he said. "Hello, Mr. Seville." said another. "Hey there." he said. He went up to his office, say down at his chair, and started to fill out some paperwork.

A few hours later, the women were having their lunch break at an Italian restaurant down the street from the boutique. "I hope you girls don't mind that my sisters will be joining us." said Brittany.

"Not at all." said Melissa. Soon Jeanette and Eleanor came to the table. "Hey, girls." said Brittany. "Nice to see you, Brittany." said Jeanette. After the women ordered their food, they began talking.

"So, Brittany how's it going with Alvin?" asked Eleanor. "It's going great." she answered. "It must be." said Vivian. "Yeah, these last six months, have been the best of my life." said Brittany, eating her spaghetti.

"So has he asked you yet?" asked Jeanette. "Well, no. But I'm not going to rush him." said Brittany. At the music company, Alvin was having coffee with his fellow bosses.

"How's it going with, Brittany. Asking her to move in a a big step." said Mr. Richards. "Yeah, and I'm ready for the really big step." said Alvin. "You're going to ask her?" asked Mr. Tyler.

"Yep, I've saved enough money to buy the ring." said Alvin. When work was over, Alvin went out to the jewelry store. "May I help you, sir?" asked the clerk. "Yes, I'd like to purchase that engagement ring, please." said Alvin.

The clerk picked up, the engagement ring that had a slight pink tint in the diamond. "That'll be $156.67." she said. He paid $200 for it, and the ring was his and it would soon be Brittany's.

**That's chapter 2, please review**


	3. The Proposal

**Chapter 3: The Proposal  
**

"Well, today was great girls. I'll see you all tomorrow." said Brittany, leaving the boutique. As she drove her she wondered what she should cook Alvin for dinner. "I know, I'll make him some of the roast beef, he loves that." she said.

When she got home she saw Alvin's car in the driveway. "Strange, he doesn't usually get home until a little later." When she got inside, she couldn't believe what she saw.

The lights were dimmed, candles were lit on the table, and there was food on the table. "Alvin?" she called. He came out from the next room wearing a red dress shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

He stood with his hand on the wall, his legs were crossed, and in his hand was a glass of wine. "Welcome home, babe." he said romantically. "(Giggles), what is all this?" she asked.

"Is there anything wrong with a boyfriend wanting to have a romantic evening with his girl?" he asked, walking towards her. "No, let me just put my stuff down. Now we can eat." said Brittany, setting her purse on the couch.

The two then walked over to the table, and sat down. "So what do we have?" "We have steak, lobster tail, asparagus, and pasta." "How nice." As the two ate they talked about their day.

When they finished, Alvin told Brittany to go sit on the couch while he got the dessert out. When she was over on the couch, he placed the little black ring in his pocket.

He brought over two cups of chocolate mouse. "How lovely." said Brittany, taking a cup. But during dessert, Alvin was quiet. When Brittany finished she decided to ask Alvin what was up.

"You've been quiet, is everything all right?" she asked. "Brittany, what I'm about to say now is coming from the bottom of my heart." he said. "Okay."

"(Sighs), Brittany Miller I know for the past years that we've known each other we've fought and argued a lot. And I'm glad we stopped doing that, when we became boyfriend and girlfriend was the best day of my life. And I want to know this. Brittany Miller...will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on his knee and holding out the box.

Brittany gasped and held her hands over her mouth. "Alvin, yes, yes I will." she said hugging him, when they let go, Alvin carefully placed the ring on Brittany's finger, and it would stay there forever.

**That's chapter 3, please review**


	4. Wedding Plans

**Chapter 4: Wedding Plans  
**

The next day at work the now engaged couple showed off their future to their co-workers. "Oh, would you look at that rock." said Melissa. "Alvin said it cost $157, and he paid $200 for it." explained Brittany, as she held up her hand.

At Alvin's work he received handshakes, pats on the back, and many congratulations. "So Alvin, when's the big day?" asked Mr. Richards. "We haven't decided yet. But as soon as we get home, Britt and I are going to discuss the plans with my brothers and her sisters." explained Alvin.

Back the two's house, all the siblings were discussing the wedding. "Oh, this is so exciting, I love weddings." squealed Eleanor. "Yes, Eleanor we know. So when's a good date?" said Simon.

"Hmm, let's see it's March 12, so maybe like May 20th." said Brittany. "Great, now we just need a caterer, florist, get some tuxedos, dresses, find a place to have it, who to invite, and a cake." said Alvin counting the things out on his fingers.

"Well it's going to be hard work." said Theodore. "But if we all work together, we can make this wedding one that the happy couple will remember always." said Jeanette gesturing to Alvin and Brittany.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to us that you're helping us." said Brittany. "It's our pleasure." said Simon.

**That's chapter 4, please review**


End file.
